Quality Time
by Ms.Killjoy
Summary: One shot. Killjoy and C-Tech get to know each other a little better, all the while he's trying to figure her and his own feelings out. Terrible summary. As usual. Done by request!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and plot.**

**Ladies, and gents, I am alive. I know it's probably a shock to you all. But, I've been quite busy with school and such, and haven't been able to do much of anything. **

**This is written by request (sort of) by C-Tech, himself, so here we go!**

**And, as a side note, I've changed Killjoy's real name from Fenari, to Kaci. Why? Well, she's my character and I do what I please. So, enjoy the story! =]**

_Italics: thoughts

* * *

_Midnight. It was always midnight when she came home. Why? C-Tech couldn't figure that out. He didn't know where she went, what she did, or who she was with. Sometimes she stayed in contact with him via ear-piece, but she always cut the conversation short with a quick, "I'll be back soon," and then the sound of static filled the air of C-Tech's room.

She sauntered into the living room in the basement, removing her boots as she did. C-Tech came to the top of the steps and just watched her shyly. He couldn't help it; there was something about her that drew him in. Maybe it was her sarcastic laugh, or the way her gray eyes analyzed a room of guards in seconds, looking for a point of entry, their weak spots, and an escape point. C-Tech was obviously never there with her and Miss-E, but he always hacked the security cameras to watch over them. Maybe it was how Killjoy always stepped in before the Joker could destroy him. C-Tech didn't know.

But, he did know it made him blush slightly when Killjoy stretched in the recreation room in the warehouse basement. It was strange; Miss-E stretched right next to Killjoy doing the most amazing stretches that come from being a dancer, but C-Tech always watched Killjoy. She always caught him. This was no different. She was at the bottom of the stairs now, looking up at the pitch black hallway. He felt her cold eyes staring at the spot he was hiding in.

"I know you're there..." Killjoy said. C-Tech could hear the smirk in her voice. He quietly backed into his office and tried silently shutting his door. There are many things that C-Tech is; a genius, erratic, handy, shy, and funny. However, C-Tech was not a ninja. The door caught his sleeve, and when he tried to pull it free, making loud noises in the process, the door slammed back into his nose.

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath and covered his nose with both his hands. There was that laugh again. Killjoy appeared in the doorway and leaned on the door frame just like she always did. C-Tech looked at her with wide eyes; she was always startling him. "Why do you always do that?" He asked, annoyed. His head was starting to hurt. Maybe it was from the door, maybe it was from her. He didn't know. There was so much lately that C-Tech was unsure about. And it was all because of her.

"Because it's fun." She said, lazily stepping into the room. C-Tech backed up too quickly, bumping into one of his desks. _Why am I always making an ass out of myself around her..._ C-Tech thought to himself. "You know...I know so many things about you...But, there's one thing I don't know..." Killjoy looked around the room, voicing her thoughts. She wiped her makeup off with a wet rag she'd been carrying.

"Yes...?" C-Tech watched her carefully.

"I don't know your name...Your _real_ name."

"...Cody"

"Cody..." Her eyes locked with his, waiting.

"Hughes...Cody Hughes." C-Tech sat down at his main desk, and typed something in. Killjoy wandered over and leaned on the desk, crossing her arms.

"Well, Cody..." She went to say something, but she caught site of newspaper clippings on the desk around the main computer. They were all little articles and pictures of her. "...Well. It seems you've kept up with my life..." C-Tech snapped out of his daze, and looked at the newspapers. He quickly grabbed them all.

"These were for Joker..." He said quickly, walking to a filing cabinet.

"Uh-huh..." Killjoy said watching him. She saw him roll up his sleeves and caught sight of something all too familiar to her. "Wait...What's that. On your arms..."

"What?" C-Tech said, not looking up. Killjoy was next to him in a heart beat, and pulled one of his arms forcibly toward her. Her nails trailed along his arm, giving him the chills.

"Cody, what are these...?" She asked fascinated. C-Tech stopped rifling through a folder with his free hand and looked at her, then at his arm.

"Electric burn scars." He said simply. Killjoy sucked in a breath of air, and stopped her hand on one of the bigger scars.

"Do they hurt.." She asked him, gently. C-Tech shut the drawer and turned to her, eyes widening slightly at how close they were and how she was looking at him.

"N-not really." He said, attempting to smile awkwardly. C-Tech gently pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Mine do." Killjoy said quietly.

"Yours? You have scars?" He asked, walking back to his chair.

"Don't play dumb. My biggest one sits on my chest, and goes to my ribs. The other one is the 'J' Joker _lovingly_ put in my left hand. And the others..." She scoffed, "War wounds."

"From missions?" C-Tech spun in his chair to face her.

"Some. Most are from...him." Killjoy clenched her left hand into a fist, something she did a lot since Joker carved his initial into her skin.

"You know...You shouldn't take his shit..." C-Tech looked at her bravely. "You could probably go upstairs and kill him in his sleep if you wanted..." She looked at him. "Please want to..." This got that laugh out of her. "I'm begging you...We'd be free."

"Nah. I enjoy him at times..." A certain smirk crossed Killjoy's face. C-Tech's eyes widened.

"Oh, God..." He made a gagging noise and threw Killjoy's rag at her.

"Hey! I never said it like that. _You're_ the one thinking sexually." Killjoy caught the rag, put it on the filing cabinet, and wandered back over to C-Tech. He watched her every move. Or at least, he tried to. She took his hand and placed it on the scar on her chest. Killjoy moved his hand gently along the long scar and he shakily continued to when she removed her own hand.

Her eyes shut and she breathed deeply. His hand stopped where the scar disappeared under her corset. C-Tech glanced at Killjoy, and she opened her eyes. He undid the lacing and the corset fell to the ground, leaving her in her leather jacket and black bra. C-Tech saw the rest of her scar and placed his hand on her heart. He could feel it beating calmly. C-Tech didn't understand it. _How is hers so calm...I can barely hear myself think over mine..._ Killjoy's small hand again covered his, and held his hand in place. Their eyes locked, and eyes looked glassy. "Do you know how I got this..." C-Tech shook his head.

"My twin brother was killed. Those people that I went after a while back were responsible for it. I watched Ryan _die._ One guy held me at knife point, and when Ryan was shot, I ran to his body, and the knife dug into my chest. ...I couldn't stop them." C-Tech put his other hand to Killjoy's face and wiped a tear that fell from her eye. _This is so weird..._ He thought.

"You obviously couldn't do anything...And you made up for it..." Killjoy drew in a shaky breath and locked eyes with him again.

"I did. Cody..." She trailed off and averted her eyes. Her hand was still on his, and his hand was still cupping her face. C-Tech raised an eyebrow and turned her face toward him. Killjoy went to say something, when they both heard movement from upstairs.

"Killjoy...Are you, ah, back, yet?" Killjoy smirked at Joker's voice filling the warehouse. She leaned down, grabbed her corset, and looked at C-Tech. After she laced it up under her jacket, Killjoy leaned down and hugged him. His eyes widened and before he could return it, she was walking to the door.

"See you in the morning, C-Tech." She smirked at his still shocked face, and sauntered up the stairs.

The room was deathly silent other than the sounds of computer fans and an occasional beeping. C-Tech let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "How does she do it..."

"_You know, you should stop talking to yourself...It's a little bit weird. Even by my standards." _C-Tech jumped and spun around. He didn't noticed Killjoy turn on the channel on her ear piece.

"Funny...By the way, what were you going to say before?" There was silence. "Killjoy?" He sighed and was about to turn off the channel. But, right as his hand was over the key, he heard her voice.

"_Thank you."_ C-Tech smiled, leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head

"Any time." _Well...It's a start...Now, back to my Minesweeper..._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews, please! =] **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


End file.
